Of No Name
by SunnyKC
Summary: The simple fact that pinks goes good with green makes for a world of slight complications . . . Gelphie . . . Rated M for later chapters if I continue


**Title** :: Of No Name

**Chapter One** – Intentions

**Author** :: SunnyKC

**Fandom** :: Wicked

**Pairing** :: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland

**Warning** :: FEMSLASH In later chapters this story will contain sexual displays between two women which may or may not be consensual…I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer** :: For the familiar, I don't own them; for the rest, I am making them up. All the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Of No Name

Chapter One :: Intentions

"Never in all my life; of all the things to do on a weeknight…preposterous!" Why she had agreed in the first place she could not figure. Something must have knocked her off into subconscious. But she had obliged and would not back down now.

A hesitant drumming on the door broke her from her thoughts. She ignored it as it was usually one of the boys come calling for her roommate. The knock came again, more persistent; a small cough accompanying it. She blinked to cease the twitch in her eye. Sighing heavily hearing that the shuffling of footsteps outside of her dorm room was not going to dismiss, she committed the page number to memory and laid her previous occupation on her nightstand. Rising with a stretch she padded over to the door, releasing the locks and upon opening the oak board, caught a small fist in its path to where the barrier had been sealed a moment earlier.

"Oh!" the interruption gasped having expected her hand to connect with painted wood rather than with the – curiously – soft flesh that her fingers were now enveloped in.

When a dark eyebrow quirked the girl withdrew her hand and cleared her throat. "Mm...Miss Elphaba," she greeted nervously.

"Miss Shenshen." The green girl's voice replied with disinterest. "If you have come for Her Highness I do regret to inform you that she is not in at the moment." Elphaba continued in monotone, "Would you care to leave a message?" she smiled mockingly.

After a momentary lapse Shenshen responded in a quavering voice, "Miss Elphaba, I had in fact come to speak with you…if I may?"

Lips pursed, Elphaba stepped back to allow the girl entrance. "And to what do I owe this gracious visit, Miss Shenshen?" A little banter could always be amusing.

"I was wondering…" she silenced, finding her words, "do you care for tea, Miss Elphaba?"

A snort was emitted. "You have come to ask if I drink tea; to what point and purpose does such a question serve, I might wonder?" Elphaba looked to Shenshen ready for the insults that seemed naturally to come from her roommates associations.

But none came. Instead, "You see…I was wondering, if you would care to join us…Miss Galinda, Miss Pfannee and myself, for tea this evening." She paused gauging the reaction on the green features.

When Elphaba did not speak Shenshen continued, "Of course there will be others. Some upperclassmen and the boys…" she cleared the lump forming in her throat caused by the intimidation of being in such close proximity with 'the green thing'. "It would be a wonderful opportunity for networking!" Shenshen concluded.

"Miss Shenshen, if I may point out, I am not fond of socialization, as you may have noticed as much. Nor do I care to be." Elphaba crossed her arms in an attempt to keep from shoving the quaking girl right back from whence she entered. "Thanks so very much for the offer, but I'll pass."

Shenshen was unmoved and decided to try again. "Some of the upperclassmen will be discussing politics, religion, and", hoping to capture Elphaba's attention, "Animal rights." Elphaba met her eyes at this mention. Shenshen smiled triumphantly, if only to her self. "I have come to notice your interest in such things and thought; perhaps, you might wish to engage in such conversation tonight."

Lips pursed again, this time in contemplation. It could all be a trick. It normally was with this lot. She took a deep breath considering the options before speaking. "I have observed that you have, of all twits around here, taken it upon yourself to show me some respect." Shenshen gulped audibly, blinked, and chose to remain silent rather than risking the consequence of interruption. "Well then, Miss Shenshen, you do seem to have found something of value to me." She stepped closer, a strict finger directed at her intruder, "If this happens to be a joke you will come to find that as 'the green thing'" she quotationed, "I can evolve into quite the - 'mean - green thing'" She straightened and folded her arms across her chest, her gaze never wavering.

Shenshen faltered, stumbled, and stuttered, "Nn…No, Miss Elphaba…not at all!" she held her hands before her in defense, "Honest."

Elphaba regarded her visitor and, having a perception that the girl was indeed straightforward, nodded.

"When and where?"Slightly pinked-green lips questioned.

Shenshen smiled brightly. "Tea is at 6 this evening." She went to relay the location but stopped short looking over Elphaba's form. Once more, a dark eyebrow rose in her direction. Shenshen kept her smile and went on, "How about I call for you around 5?" Shenshen asked hopefully.

Elphaba frowned. "Where's the reasoning?"

"It's just…" Shenshen muttered again fiddling to regain her composure, "…I thought maybe I could help you" she gestured towards Elphaba, "…you know, to get ready for the evening…?" Inverting her lips she waited for a response.

"What does it take, Miss Shenshen, to prepare oneself for tea…not that I drink the stuff; still, I do enjoy the aroma…" Elphaba trailed.

"I would like us to become, I suppose, something like friends, Miss Elphaba, if you'll permit such a thing that is…" now it was Shenshen's turn to let her thoughts wander.

"And what could you ever hope to achieve from such a charitable act?" Elphaba scoffed.

"I…it is not charity, Miss Elphaba! Please do attempt to show me some ounce of respect as I have put myself out to do for you as of late!" Shenshen felt flush leaning her frame against a desk seeming to dictate the boundaries of the room.

Elphaba steadied herself as well; inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly. She walked over to where the girl stood.

"Miss Shenshen, my apologies. I can see that you have made quite the effort…" She said nothing more.

Minutes later passed in silence until Shenshen picked up prior to the temperament. "You know, you do have quite a flattering figure." She held up a hand to silence the quip that was sure to come from the young woman she spoke to. Well enough she heard the *snap* as Elphaba closed her mouth in a huff.

Holding eye contact in effort to keep the taller woman quiet, Shenshen resumed. "I have noticed that aside from your height advantage over me, we would fit about the same size…" she paused waiting for the gears to click in Elphaba's head. "I have something that I think would suit you, and in turn, bring out the hue in your skin."

She stopped, pouting, when Elphaba let out a hearty laugh. "Oh please, Miss Shenshen. Do spare me!" she cackled.

When Shenshen stood firm Elphaba quieted her amusement. "You're serious!?" she started. "This is a lark, isn't it?" she resumed her accustomed scowling.

"No, it isn't." Shenshen said matter-of-factly. "Underneath that green tint…and those unflattering frocks you seem so fond of…if one looks close enough they would see that…you…" now she lost her confidence. Elphaba held a blank face and Shenshen took a breath to finish, "you really are very beautiful."

She broke looking away from the shock written on emerald structure to hide the blush creeping unceremoniously to her pale face.

Clearing her throat she conducted with practiced grace, "I shall see you at 5 then, Miss Elphaba. Till then…" she waved royally and let herself out leaving Elphaba staring disbelieving at her retreat.

Closing the door behind her with a muted *click* Shenshen jumped in surprise at the voice invading her ears from in the corridor.

"Why, Miss Galinda, you gave me a fright?" Shenshen attempted a laugh, unsuccessfully.

Galinda looked to her friend with concern. "Miss Shenshen is everything quite alright? I hardly think a greeting from a friend could cause such a reaction." Shenshen said nothing choosing instead to rest against the doorframe to steady her pulse.

"Still on for tea tonight, Miss Shenshen?" Galinda twinkled brightly.

"The usual crew" Shenshen whispered, her heartbeat having recovered.

Galinda flashed one of her usual ear-to-ear grins before inquiring, "Were you calling on me so early?"

"Oh no, Miss Galinda…" Shenshen slowed, "I had actually come to speak with Miss Elphaba. I was just leaving." Shenshen watched Galinda for response.

The blonde's brow furrowed only slightly. "Oh? Oh, alright then, Miss Shenshen. I shall see you tonight then, yes?" And she nodded watching the girl walk away wearily, casting a curious look while turning the handle to her seclusion.

Or so thought seclusion…"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda clearly hadn't expected her roommate to be inside on a weeknight. Well she had expected her to be inside, but somewhere more like the library.

Elphaba greeted Galinda with an eyebrow raised, removing her spectacles and looking up from her book, which she had not even begun to read yet as her last visitor had just made her exit. "Miss Galinda, don't sound too happy to see me now. People will suspect we get along!" Elphaba gasped theatrically. "Can't have that now can we?" She smirked.

Galinda went to say something but Elphaba rose gathering her book, some parchment and quills, a fresh ink barrel, and waved dismissingly to the blonde mannequin. "I'll be out of your hair; no worries. The rain has let up so I'll be on my way."

Before Elphaba could reach the door Galinda felt like a round of small talk, "But Miss Elphaba, the rain was quite refreshing." Galinda giggled shaking the few remaining drops from her overcoat, Elphaba skirting out of range and closer to the door.

"More like painful in my opinion." She muttered under her breath as one of the droplets had caught up with her scorching her bare wrist. "Later then." She hurriedly stepped out into the safety of the hallway leaving formality forgotten.

"Humph!" Galinda rolled the moment over in her mind, never understanding why Elphaba always seemed to forgo any attempt at fun. She sighed removing her wet gown. Sometimes she found the off-colored girl to be completely foreign. Well, with a skin color like that…She shook off her thoughts as she readied her shower and prepared for tea that evening.

"Never in all my life; of all the things to do on a weeknight…preposterous!" Why she had agreed in the first place she could not figure. Something must have knocked her off into subconscious. But she had obliged and would not back down now.

"Oh, quit squirming, will you?" Shenshen had arrived promptly at 5 as she had insisted. Dress in hand and a fanciful sac of toiletries Shenshen was prepared for the makeover of a lifetime. "Really, Miss Elphaba!"

And the torture began.

Elphaba winced as Shenshen poked and prodded, smoothing and smearing Oz knows what on her verdant complexion.

Light tinges of pink powder accented cheekbones, charcoal adorned eyelids, thin but full lips were brought to attention with just the proper shade of red.

"Can I look now?" Elphaba had little patience for this sort of thing.

"I don't know, can you?" Shenshen grinned as Elphaba groaned. "Well, no ma`am, you most certainly may not look yet. I'm not finished." Elphaba creaked an eye open slightly to glare at Shenshen whose bottom lip was being chewed thoughtfully regarding her work.

Taking Elphaba's hands in her own, Shenshen pulled her to stand instructing her to strip down to her undergarments. Elphaba sneered at this and was answered with an ultimatum. "Well, either you do it yourself, Miss Elphaba, or I will have to do it for you." Elphaba rolled her eyes and began undressing at least grateful that Shenshen turned to give her some privacy.

"Hurry up! We only have a few more minutes…"Shenshen squeaked looking to the clock in alarm.

"Maybe if someone hadn't spent so much time on my useless face…" Elphaba smiled despite herself.

Shenshen turned to face her, Elphaba doing her part squeaking now as her bottoms had chosen to go down along with her frock. Shenshen flushed concealing her face in her hands trying to settle her laughter.

"Fine, I'm…decent." Elphaba mumbled holding a sheet in front of her long frame.

Shenshen wiped at the tears that had begun to mist her eyes from the hearty laughter. "Okay, let's get this going."

Elphaba stepped into the short dress; well, short on her anyway as it fell just below mid thigh. The just off-white, slight pink-toned dress was quite form fitting indeed. She had to turn her back to Shenshen to adjust her breasts which were pushed up in the effect of producing unknown cleavage; unknown to others that is. Elphaba swallowed hard reconsidering the situation.

Shenshen caught this hint of backtracking and turned the green witch to face her, taking a step back and letting her eyes roam over Elphaba's toned glistening figure.

Her breath hitched, "Why Miss Elphaba…who knew?" She led Elphaba to the wide full length mirror on Galinda's side of the room. "Just look at you…I told you." Shenshen fiddled her fingers. "You're beautiful…"

Elphaba took in her reflection: her face painted up lightly. Shenshen had done nothing to hide the discolored flesh but rather did everything to highlight it. 'As if people wouldn't notice in the first place' thought Elphaba sarcastically. But she did have to admit that the light pink hues and dark eyeshade accentuated her once hidden and secret features.

She followed her outlined reflection mentally noting, as was Shenshen's main objective, that 'pink goes good with green'.

The long table rang full of young, boisterous laughter, filling the dining hall to catch the attention of all who might be present.

Pfannee broke from conversation to scope the room for Shenshen. She could not figure what was keeping the girl; she had only received note that Shenshen may be a little late due to "an appointment". Pfannee had asked Galinda if she had any idea where the short-shit might be, but Galinda had not, only knowing that Shenshen had said she would be present.

"Maybe she's bringing a friend!" Fiyero mused.

With new arrivals on campus, the well-bred stock of females had decided that tea for the evening would be an icebreaker and each girl would invite one thoroughbred boy. A Winkie prince had been Galinda's pick. She rested her arm around his shoulders and whispered little lulls to him as the remainder of the group tried to figure who Shenshen might be hauling their direction.

"Speak of the she-devil." Pfannee announced Shenshen's entrance. "We were starting to think you had been abducted or…" Pfannee shot off of her seat, her eyes having wandered to Shenshen's petite hand laced with green…green!...fingers.

Anyone paying attention to Pfannee ceased their conversation to search out what had the socialite so flustered. A wave of *clank* *clink* *clock* followed as all eyes made contact with Shenshen's visitor.

Pfannee could say no more and sank into her chair desperately skimming her bleak mind for some insult. But would her insult offend her friend, too? Why in Oz was Shenshen bringing an artichoke to tea? The ingredients just don't mix!

Shenshen had remained silent expecting more of an outburst from the crowd. She held Elphaba's hand silently holding her still. Elphaba wanted to run. The only sound she could make out was her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She knew that Shenshen could see past her chlorophyll complexion, but what if no one else could? She held in her twitch.

Having been raised as a Thropp Descending – if only to gain her parent's respect, to little avail – Elphaba knew how formality and socializing was supposed to work. But when all anyone wanted to do was think of something else that resembled your skin color by which to refer to you…

Fiyero had looked up past Galinda to see for himself what the disturbance seemed to be. It was he who finally broke the silence.

"Who in Oz is that?" he said not too conspicuously.

Galinda, who until this moment had been so caught up in her ways of flirt-and-flounce, took a moment to look around at the dazed figures dotting the room, her view coming full-circle to linger on very familiar green skin. Her eyes wandered over her roommates normally concealed features. The delicate feet encased in strapped low-heels, long and well-worked legs drifting beneath a blush-pink dress, curves in the right places, bare, toned arms trailing down to a lone, pearl-beaded bracelet, Elphie's hand gently squeezing Shenshen's for reassurance…

Wait…hands? Holding hands!? With each feature brought to light Galinda had leaned forward in her chair now to find herself, literally, on the edge of her seat. She couldn't seem to believe what she was seeing and as if to get a better look scooted just slightly closer, and found her bottom on the floor with a deafening *thud*

As it was the first day the two had met, Galinda once again took the spotlight off of Elphaba; a crowd rushing to Galinda's side. Fiyero, forgetting his question, thought it appropriate to laugh and was silenced quickly by deep hazel eyes boring threateningly into his own. He scooted his seat out the way to permit Elphaba access to the fallen blonde.

With the green girl's presence apparent, the flock skirted back, careful not to come in contact with a possible infectious reaction.

Galinda could care less about a contagious skin color as she had been knocked for a loop. Her head pounding, she blinked her bright blue eyes open smiling lazily when she found herself nearly nose-to-nose with a field of emeralds.

"Well, aren't you just the sight for sore eyes, Elphaba?" Galinda chucked, slowly regaining her strength. She was presented with the perfect opportunity to continue her eye-to-skin tour of Elphaba's new look.

A dark eye winked. "Think you can stand, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba offered her arm, which was accepted without reluctance or hesitation, but did not falter her eyes from Galinda who seemed intent on giving her a good once-over.

So she stood, helping Galinda to her feet and stood tall, allowing her appearance to be taken in by those around her and by the sky blue eyes so near to her own.

Shenshen smiled ignoring Phannee who, at Galinda nearly losing her dignity, finally found words and clearly attempted to use them in an effort to caution her friend about the dangers of mixing in with the wrong kind. Phannee stormed out in a huff realizing she was having no effect and Shenshen waved her off proudly making her way over to her masterpiece.

She paused when she reached the pair setting a light hand on Elphaba's shoulder and breaking the silence. "Would you care for some refreshment, Miss Elphaba? And Miss Galinda, you as well; that was quite a tumble." She giggled.

Galinda quietly asked for "a small glass of water, please" and Elphaba shook her head.

The students had resumed their groups and started back into comfortable conversation when Shenshen returned with Galinda's water, motioning for the three of them to fill some unoccupied seats. Fiyero took this as an invite and settled himself rather unceremoniously between Galinda and Elphaba. Shenshen scowled at him as he simply flashed a smile at the blonde.


End file.
